


Moment

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony shared a moment after New York was destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

This was the end of the city as they know it. Steve looked at the ruin that was once supposed to be New York and put his hand on the window. They could rebuild it, they always could, but now Steve only wanted to lament the loss of his home, alone. That was why he frowned when he heard the familiar footsteps. He turned around and saw that Tony was still like his old self, with two glasses of matinee. Only his slightly slumped shoulder and the faint circle under his eyes hinted of the effect of the past events.

"I know you'll be here, cowing over the window like a gargoyle," Tony smiled.

Steve frowned. "I'm not in the mood, Stark."

Tony still maintained his smile. "A drink? Alcohol 's always right for the time." He pushed a glass into Steve's hands.

Steve pushed it back. "You..." He paused for a moment and said. "You're still the same."

"What else can I be?"

Steve didn't continue. He trusted that Tony was thinking the same thing as he. He was silent for a moment, then he took one of the glasses from Tony, and gulped it. They looked at each other, silent.

 


End file.
